


I'm just a girl, standing in front of another girl

by regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, emma is totally a hopeless romantic and you can't convince me otherwise, it's only 1k but i think its cute, its emma nolan day and i'm here with some cute shit, unrulyheartsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Emma realizes she's made a mistake after her meeting with Alyssa under the bleachers. She's on a mission to fix it, even if she doesn't exactly know where Alyssa lives, or if Alyssa is home.





	I'm just a girl, standing in front of another girl

Emma always found herself doing the stupidest things when it was raining outside. She knew that she’d messed up by breaking up with Alyssa, but she thought in the moment it was the right thing to do. Now she found herself running to the Greene house, running only because her truck wouldn’t start, drenched to the bone but not caring because she had things she needed to say. She had a heart full of love, and a brain full of stupid quotes from stupid romantic comedies that she’d been watching while eating ice cream. It was cliche, and she knew it was, but she had to pull some sort of stunt, even if it meant Alyssa just laughing her off. She had to try and fix the mess she’d made. She was incredibly thankful that the thunder and lightening had stopped, otherwise she would be scared out of her mind. Taking a deep breath, she rounded the corner onto the street she knew Alyssa lived on, now all she had to do was find Alyssa’s house. Which would be considerably hard, considering she had never actually been there and what it looked like was a mystery.

 

Maybe she was hoping for a sign, for her heart to just know which one it was, but knowing that she’d probably have to encounter Mrs. Greene, Emma wasn’t going to get her hopes up. She’d just wander the neighborhood and hope to see Mrs. Greene’s SUV, or recognize Alyssa’s bike or something. She knew that Kaylee and Shelby lived around here as well, so she would have to avoid being seen by them. Although, if they knew that Alyssa and her had been dating, it wouldn’t exactly be a surprise to see her trying something stupid and romantic. Emma was known for being clumsy and kind of stupid when she went distinctly on impulse. Maybe it wasn’t just a rumor that lesbians all shared one braincell, and maybe Emma just never had her turn with it. Maybe Emma did have the braincell and it was telling her the exact right thing to do. Even if that right thing was going to, in her grandmother’s words, ‘give her pneumonia,’ Emma would choose that thing over and over again. She needed Alyssa to see just how much she cared for her.

 

Emma looked at the houses she passed, trying to focus enough to pinpoint details in the dark. She wandered three blocks before she caught sight of Alyssa’s familiar jacket, walking up to the door. She slowed her walk, noticing the two extra bodies walking alongside her, unsure if she should continue with her plan. If it was Kaylee and Shelby they already knew, right? So it shouldn’t be a big deal for her to make some big romantic gesture, but it could mean Alyssa would blow it off as if it were nothing. No, this wasn’t the time for Emma to back down, she was already drenched and on a mission, she’d kick herself later on if she bailed now. Clenching and unclenching her fists a few times, she jogged the rest of the way to get to the beginning of the path, voice shaking as she called out into the rain. “Alyssa! Wait!” Immediately, three heads turned to face her, watching her take a deep breath before she crossed most of the distance between them.

 

All eyes were on Emma as she looked at only at Alyssa, a tentative smile on her lips, “Alyssa... can we talk? Or, I guess can I just...” She trailed off, hearing Shelby giggle and nudge Alyssa. She whispered something in her ear that made Alyssa’s face drop into a frown. Without mentioning what was said to her, she took a step toward Emma, nodding for her to continue. It took Emma another moment or two to actually find her voice again, not being able to look away from the apologetic smile on Alyssa’s face. “I know that I messed up the last time we talked, I know that I should have been more considerate because the situation you are in is... definitely not the same as mine. I’ve been where you are and..What I’m trying to say Alyssa is-”

 

“Would you just get on with it? I swear you never talk but when you do you just don’t stop talking. Are you here to confess your love for Alyssa or something?” Kaylee laughed, high fiving Shelby before Alyssa turned on them and fixed them with a look, one that seemingly withered them. She turned back to Emma, “I’m sorry Emma, I guess they don’t know how to control themselves. Please... continue?” Her eyes were almost pleading, and it spurred Emma to take Alyssa’s handing her own and press onward in her impromptu speech. The feeling of having Alyssa this close, with people around, it was nerve wracking and terrifying but also thrilling in the most incredible way.

 

“Alyssa, what I’m trying to say is I’m just a girl, standing in front of another girl,” She smiled, knowing Alyssa might call her out for quoting Notting Hill but it was worth it, “Asking her to love her. I might not have a jukebox playing outside of your window, or the bad boy look that every 90’s rom-com had. But I do have the love they did. I have so much love for you Alyssa Greene. And what I want more than anything, what I would die for, is another chance. A chance to prove that I love you, no matter what anyone thinks or who knows. I chose you and I’m never changing my mind, i don't care what anyone says or who you decide you want to be with. I chose you, and I will always choose you Alyssa.” Emma felt everything that happened next in a blur, her heart hammering as she felt lips on hers and heard Kaylee and Shelby complain in the background. Emma didn’t care though, her heart was soaring as her hands wrapped around Alyssa’s waist, not wanting to ever lose the contact. She might be soaking wet, but she was with Alyssa, and that’s the only thing that mattered to her. As they pulled away from the kiss, Alyssa whispered in her ear, “I will always choose you Emma. Always.”


End file.
